candlecovefandomcom-20200214-history
Misconceptions
++There are many misconceptions and myths about the Candle Cove series. We have listed the known ones here. Show Myths Violence : Myth: OHMYGOSH IT WAS SO BLOODYYYY AHHHHHH Fact: Although violence was often implied, actual gore was not present, and the only time actual blood appeared, it was merely a dried-up blood stain. This does not count a few episodes where Janice accidentally picks at a scab, in which the blood in those episodes were unintentional, and later covered by a band-aid. There are, however, some episodes that use cheap cloth as "skins" and stuffing (always sometimes colored red) to imply "gore," and on rare occasions used red ribbons to imply blood, but actual gore is never used, as the budget would not allow the materials to make such a mess to later clean up. Puppets can still be seen being ripped apart, chopped, sliced, etc, though, but in rather comical ways evoking Tom and Jerry shorts. Sexual Content : Myth: There was a lot of sexual content, and molesting. Fact: The only things seen as sexual in the show were Susan Siren, who was subsequently banned, and Banana King's inappropriate comments. Many people claim to have seen sexual episodes for attention on the internet, but these accounts are false. There are some who claim that SEBTAW may have caused some sexual hallucinations in older viewers, however, since all the accounts claiming there were sexual overtones were from people watching the series as adults. This is unconfirmed, though. Final Episode : Myth: The Screaming Episode was the Final Episode Fact: Actually, other episodes were made afterwards under a new director, but not many. Third Season : Myth: According to Adrian Grimes in Candle Cove Experiences: Tales of the Laughingstock, a third season of Candle Cove was created under supervision from a new director. Fact: What Adrian Grimes described was actually another episode from season two. Like many, Adrian Grimes believed The Screaming Episode was the last episode of season two. However, the myth gained enough popularity for people to begin claiming they saw the third season. Initially, the Candle Cove cartoon pilot was mistaken for one of these episodes, and the summaries of the Candle Cove Novel series were also mistaken for episodes. Fake Screenshots Someone by the name of Mortimer B. Cherrywood claimed to have seen the episodes of the previously mentioned "season three", and even shared pictures of supposed screenshots. However, he later revealed it was a hoax, and the puppets in the "screenshots" were home-made. The episodes he claimed to have seen were: *The Skin-Taker's Tea Party *Lord Abyss Enters Candle Cove Mortimer also claimed there was a Persian character named Serlan in the show, along with a talking Billy-goat named Billy, and a Pirate Queen, who was killed by Serlan. His claims also showed little knowledge of the actual show, as he made several errors, such as calling Percy "Perry," never showing The Skin-Taker with his eyes (and giving him a fedora) among other glaring mistakes. Screenshots CA-CO SCRNSHT.jpg|Supposed screenshot of the Skin-Taker. However, his eyes are missing, along with his top hat (replaced by a fedora) and most of his cape. His jaw also opens like a regular jaw Billy.jpg|Supposed screenshot of Billy. This turned out to be a picture of an ordinary goat puppet from The Sound of Music cropped and slightly edited with MS paint. Serlon.jpg|Sketch of Serlan, based on Mortimer B. Cherrywood's descriptions. Mortimer claimed he had pointed eyes, and a long nose based on stereotypes of Middle Eastern men. However, Mortimer was inconsistent with the length of Serlan's hair Character Myths The Laughingstock :: Myth: Laughingstock was Male/Gender-Neutral Fact: The Laughingstock is referred to by the crew as "Ms. Laughingstock" and The Laughingstock's voice, while deep, is still clearly female. Ms. Laughingstock also makes references to her own gender, sometimes reminding the crew to treat her "like a lady." This myth gained more widespread attention after Channel Zero: Candle Cove incorrectly depicted her as a male. Janice Actress : Myth: Janice was Played by one Actress Fact: There were two actresses. The first actress's parents made her quit when they demanded too much money from the directors, and was replaced by Jodie Silver. Romance/ Non-Canon Ships : Myth: Susan Siren was a Love Interest of ___ Fact: These are fan-ships. Susan Siren only appeared in one episode, and did not even meet any characters other than Janice. Villain myths : Myth: The Skin Taker and Horace Horrible were the only villains Fact: Actually, there were other villains, one of the most notable being Earl of Wax, who would capture and torture pirates. However, The Skin-Taker and Horace Horrible were the main villains of the original show. Milo later became a villain, as well. In the attempted Spin-off, there was going to be a villainess known as Red Mary, who was based on a design cut from the original show. She was later added to the novel series. Skin Taker Appearances : Myth: The Skin-Taker Appeared in Every Episode Fact: The Skin-Taker only appeared in some episodes, as often times his minion Horace Horrible did most of the work. Pirate Percy : Myth: Percy was the Villain Fact: Percy, while sometimes choosing to stand in Janice's way, was one of the protagonists. Milo : Myth: Milo was in the Show since the First Season Fact: Milo did not appear until a few episodes into the second season. He later was killed off. : Debate: Hair Color No one is sure what his hair color really was. Many attribute this to a possible error with SEBTAW that caused certain colors to not be perceived the same by different viewers. Interestingly, viewers were more likely to claim Milo's hair color to be the same as their own, particularly in the episode The Death of Milo. Other Merchandise There was very little merchandise for the show, due to the fact that it was only aired in a small area. The only merchandise known to exist was made for the cartoon pilot in an attempt to bring back the show, and a contest with generic plastic swords as booby prizes (the main prize was getting to be on the show, and the winner was Nathanial Louis). Canon Caroline Barker, who owns the rights to the show, has made clear in a statement that she does not consider Candle Cove to follow any sort of "canon" and thus nothing can be considered canon nor non-canon. Category:Show Category:Controversy